Restaurant
by daisuki-jade-blossoms
Summary: After a few years since Syaoran left, Sakura nows works at Eriol's La amour restaurant. But a simple meeting with Syaoran has come when Eriol annouces that they will be serving the richest families on a cruise line all from China.
1. Chapter 1

**Resteraunt**

**By: daisuki-jade-blossoms**

_**FromJade: **_

_**Hiya! This is a fanfic I started on like last year, but I never finish it till now, so I hope you enjoy it. (I won't even say the disclaimer cuz I'm getting sick of writing it) Remember to review!**_

**Chapter One:**

"Welcome to _Resteraunt La Amour _!" a tall girl with long reddish-dark brown hair said.

She was wearing the resteraunt's butler and buttress's uniform, which was a megenta/white uniform, with a the trademark marking on the corner of each uniform and was a marking of a white-colored feather. The waistresses wore magenta ribbons while the waiters wore magenta bow ties or just ties.

A couple was seated to their seats from the girl with the long hair.

Everywhere in the restaraunt was fill with people of any ages, and was busy as ever since it was saturday.

Just then a girl with peridot-colored eyes came into the restaraunt aburptly and ran directly to the manager's main office.

-

When she reach there, a boy with dark-azure colored haired sat there with his eyes upon a recipe book, but then look up to the girl who was panting.

"Gomen, Eriol-kun...for being late...my brother needed help in the kitchen...gomen" she panted.

He smiled at the tired face, "Don't worry Sakura-san, but you can start working now, we're quite busy today."

She smiled, "Your too kind Eriol-kun." and she went toward the changing room.

------------------------------

She came out of the dressing room and started looking of her friends.

A girl with amethyst colored eyes ran toward her, "Sakura you finally made it! The guests are getting a little over the edge because all their meals haven't arrived to them yet, so hop to it."

"Ok right away!"

Sakura run off to the kitchen where a college student with silver hair was.

"Sakura-chan, you finally made it neh."

"Sorry for being late, Yukito-san...Oniichan was a baka and needed me in the kitchen..."grumbled Sakura.

"It's alright, but right now, you need to deliver these dishes." Yukito said pointing at loads of meals.

"Right away!" Sakura grabbed four plates filled with various yummy food and set off.

"Here's your meals and sorry for being late." Sakura said placing down their dishes.

"We don't mind, at least we get something to eat." the couple said.

"Thanks for picking _La Amour_."

Sakura went off to get more dishes and a couple more people got their meals.

"Phew, I'm glad Sakura finally arrived...the people were restless." said Nakuru happily.

"Yeah, Akizuki-san, she has the most energry than us..."panted Tomoyo who was delivering a huge dish to a business manager.

**Few hours later**

"Finally it's closing time..." experated Sakura as she collasped on the chair.

"Good job Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said filming her actress.

"Uh...don't tell you filmed everything I did..."

"Yes I did." Tomoyo cheered happily, going to her dreamy state.

"Wah...not fair..." Sakura cried quietly.

Eriol walked into the group of waiters and waitstresses and annouced something to them.

"I thank everyone for working today. It was the most bothersome day for months so thanking you guys all your help, I arranged a cruise for everyone to go!"

Everyone cheered and some sighed in relaxation.

"But to say, this cruise is where we'll be serving for the rich families as well. So basically in the begining of the trip, we will be serving food, but then on the second week of the cruise, everyone gets to have fun and do whatever they want. Get it everyone?"

"HAI!" shouted everyone.

Everyone started leaving the resteraunt and Sakura walked home with Tomoyo.

"It's so cool we're going on a cruise! But we still have work to do..." Sakura said in a gloom.

"Well at least, we still get to have fun! Also I'll be in a dream, filming you as you walk about...sigh." Tomoyo said rubbing her video camera.

Sakura sweatdropped, "Tomoyo-chan..."

Tomoyo stopped her floaty self and just walk alongside Sakura, "You know Sakura, Hiigrazawa-kun also said that the ship will be holding out a masqerade at night."

Sakura widened her eyes, "He did?"

Tomoyo nodded, "Yes, and he said to bring our dresses and what not for it. So I'm going to make your ballroom dress, PLEASE!"

She stared at Tomoyo's begging eyes and couldn't refuse.

"F-fine Tomoyo...you got me...but please not be weird like those zangy costumes when were capturing clow cards..." Sakura pleaded as thoughts rush into her head when she was a cardcaptor.

"Aw...all those costumes look so adorable though! Fine, a semi-normal dress for you..." sighed Tomoyo sadly.

"_YES!" _Sakura thought happily.

"With some little bit of touches of my creations!" sanged Tomoyo.

"DEH!" Sakura does a fall.

They reach to Sakura's house and waved goodbye.

"See you later tomorrow Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura shouted and walked into her house.

"See ya!" Tomoyo said as she walked off.

Then something jolts into Tomoyo's mind.

_"O I forgot to tell her that a chinese family from Hongkong will be also attending the banquet...I think it was the Li right...WAIT A MINUTE Li-kun GOING TO BE THERE!"_

_-------_

"I'm HOME!" Sakura said and took off her shoes then walks into the kitchen.

A collage student with jet black hair was making a ice cream sundae while Sakura walks in.

"O...the Kaijuu is home."

Sakura pops a vein, "I'm not a kaijuu Oniichan! You are a BIG Kaijuu for eating a lot of ICE CREAM! YOU'RE GOING TO BE FAT!"

Touya smirks, "But I'm skinny am I?"

Sakura went down, yes indeed her brother was skinny...grr...she felt defeated again.

"Oh well, I won't see you Oniichan for two weeks, cuz I'm going on a cruise." sanged Sakura happily.

"Ok then, just make sure you don't eat the whole ship up since your a kaijuu and all."

Sakura popped two veins and strided off toward her room.

She opened the door to her room where a yellow guardian and catlike guardian were playing cards.

"Got any Jacks?" said the yellow one who was staring at his cards in focus.

"Go Fish." said the black one.

Sakura smiled, "You guys had fun ne, Kero-chan, Spinel-san."

Kero give Sakura a toothy grin, "Yup! I think I'm going to win so far I have five suits while Suppi has four only! Hah!"

"Got any 10s?" Suppi said emotionlessly.

Kero turned into stone, "Y-Yes...DARN YOU SUPPI!"

Suppi amusely chuckle and seize the cards from and Kero, then putting it into a suit.

"Got any 2s?"

Kero turned into stone AGAIN, "YES! GRR...HOW DO YOU KNOW!"

Suppi shrugged innocently** (A/N But he's innocent k) **"I don't know, I guess I'm a good guesser."

He then put the cards into a suit.

Sakura giggled at the two guardians raging on, a book was laid upon her bed opened, which contain many pink strawberry colored cards.

"So you guys were contacting with Sakura Cards didn't you?"

They both nodded but continued on with the game.

"Eriol-kun says that you can stay another night here k."

Suppi gave a small smile at Sakura happily and continued onto the game.

Sakura sat down at her desk and flipped through the pages of her novel when her cell rang.

She picked it up, "Moshi Moshi? Is this Sakura-chan?"

"Oh Tomoyo-chan, what's up?"

"Well, there is something I was going to tell you right before you went into your house but you didn't heard me so what I'm trying to say is-I WON!" Suppi shouted happily.

This frightened Sakura and so she falls.

"I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I BEAT CEREBUS!" sanged Suppi doing a dance while Kero gets pissed off.

"HOW DID YOU WON!" wailed Kero.

"Hello? SAKURA-CHAN! Are you still there?" asked Tomoyo on the other line.

"Yes...so what were you going to say?"

Tomoyo sighed, _"I'll never get chance to tell her...I'll tell sometime."_

"Nothing never mind well see you later Sakura!"

Tomoyo hanged up and so did Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

_**From Jade:**_

_**Hello! This updated chapter didn't take that long right? Hope you like this chapter!**_

"WAAH...this cruise ship is huge!"Sakura exclaims holding her luggage.

"Yes indeed Sakura-chan." Tomoyo chimed filming Sakura with her new DAIDOUJI COMP video camera.

Sakura sweatdropped, "T-tomoyo-chan..."

"Sakura-san! Tomoyo-san!" shouted a voice which draw both Tomoyo and Sakura toward it.

Nakuru glomp on Sakura, "WAH! Sakura kawaii!" she nuzzled Sakura's face.

Sakura blush cutely, "Uh...I don't think I'm that cute..."

"Nu Uh! YOU'RE SO CUTE! Tomoyo you made Sakura outfit did you?" Nakuru asked Tomoyo still hugging Sakura.

Tomoyo smiled happily, "YUP! I forced Sakura into that outfit! It's so cute! A matching sky blue sundress with a matching sun hat."

Sakura's blush deepens, "Um...please stop embarrassing me...I'm not that cute..."

"BUT YOU ARE!" annouced Nakuru and Tomoyo in lovey dovey way.

"Come on you three, it's time to board the ship!" shouted Eriol from the cruise ship waving at them.

"HAI!" the three walk up to the cruise ship.

----------------

"Waah! Its even more gigantic up on the ship!" Sakura exclaims in awe as she looks around the deck of the cruise ship.

A huge swimming pool which includes a diving board and slide was in the center of the ship. Then a line of rooms for the guests were near to ships deck. The resteraunt is downstair where the ballroom is as well.

"Come on now, lets get your assigned groups." Eriols announces to his resteraunt crew and brings out a list from his knapsack including the keys to the rooms.

"Ok then, Nakuru, you're staying with Naomi. Sugisaki, you're going stay with Tai, Tsukiro, you're going to stay with...um...where is Yoru?"

"Yoru isn't here today." Tomoyo said looking around the deck.

Eriol raise an eyebrown, "Hm...really. Well then, you can stay with...HE can stay with me." a voice rumbled behind them.

They turned and saw a tall guy with coal colored hair in front of them.

Sakura frozed, "On-i-i-chan! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

He smirk, "Well you told me last night you're going on a cruise, so I arranged a ticket for me so I can keep an eye on you."

Sakura twitched, _"Yeah right."_

"Well then, Kinomoto-san can stay with Tsukiro-san. Is it ok Tsukiro?" Eriol asked Yukito.

He smiled, "Sure."

"Now to go on with the list. Daidouji can stay with Sakura-san." Eriol said to the two.

"YAY!" they squealed and hug each other.

Eriol smiled contently at the two, "Ok then, everyone. We meet up in the resteraunt tomorrow, today you can explore the ship as much as you want today, but tomorrow work!"

"HAI!" everyone shouted and went off to there rooms.

---------------

"WOW! On the outside, the rooms look small but when inside...IT'S GIGANTIC!" Sakura shouted with wide eyes in awe once more.

Two Queen size beds covered with silk and satin where in it, a Yoshiba Widescreen TV, a large bathroom with a jacuzzi tub, a desk, and a huge closest.

"Yup. It sure is Sakura." Tomoyo smiled and set down her luggage on the floor.

Sakura then jumped right on the bed bouncing up and down. "This is really comfty!"

"OUI! Kaijuu, keep it down over there!" a voice bellowed from the other side of the wall of the grand suite.

Sakura popped a vein, _"But why it was a coincedence that Oniichan was going to come and also being next door to my room!"_

Sakura was interrupted by the kind voice of Tomoyo, "Sakura, why don't you go ahead and look around the ship. I'm going to unpack first so go on."

"Um...sure. Then see you later Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura waved and left the room.

Tomoyo immediately grab her cell phone and dialed Eriol's number.

"Hiigrizawa-kun, Sakura-chan just left. Is he here yet?" Tomoyo whispered in her cell.

"Nope, not yet. The families from China won't be boarding until we reach the Hongkong docks." Eriol reply.

Tomoyo sigh, "Alright then, we'll carry the plans out when he arrives."


End file.
